With the rapid development of computer technology, more and more large-scale cloud computing centers are developed, and in the cloud computing center, the degree of integration of server nodes is increasingly high, and thus for achieving unified power supply and heat dissipation for the server nodes, generally, it is necessary to arrange multiple server nodes in one server cabinet.
At present, when multiple server nodes are provided in one server cabinet, multiple sets of guide rails are provided on two side wall panels of the cabinet, and one mounting plate is mounted on each set of the guide rails and is movable forward and backward on the guide rails. One server node may be placed on each mounting plate, to allow the server node to move forward and backward in the cabinet, which greatly facilitates maintenance of the server nodes for the staff.
However, the server node is placed directly on the mounting plate, thus when the cabinet topples due to unexpected circumstances, it is possible to cause the server nodes to collide with the cabinet, and further cause damages to the server nodes, therefore, the server nodes have a low security.